


Helpful Kyle

by JackBag



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBag/pseuds/JackBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan, during a make-out session with Wendy, has an embarassing problem. During a sleepover  he confesses his troubles and Kyle helps him out. Smut ensues. Mentions of Stan/Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Kyle

They were playing videogames, trying to be quiet, because it was past midnight and Kyle’s parents and Ike were already asleep, when suddenly Stan whispered, in the dark: “bored”.

“What?” Asked Kyle  
“I’m so fucking bored.” repeated Stan.  
“That’s because you keep losing, asshat” explained Kyle.  
“No, it’s not that. It’s like… everything I do lately doesn’t interest me as it used to. And by “everything I do” I mean everything, even videogames and…” Stan paused.  
“And what?” Asked Kyle, who was starting to get worried. Could it be that Stan was going through depression again?

“And…” Stan paused, his brow furrowed in an almost pained expression “and Wendy.”  
“What about her?” Kyle had feared that Wendy was the cause of his friend's unhappiness. She was a very cool girl, but she was very different from Stan. She liked challenging things, she liked studying, and not a single one of Stan’s hobbies interested her. Kyle often wondered what could she possibly find in Stan. He was great, he was his best friend and he was kind and caring and loving and smart, but they were so different… Sometimes Kyle thought they were together just out of habit, or boredom. 

Eventually, Stan answered, very red in the face: “She… I… We were making out and she… wanted to… you know, do stuff, but I…” he hid his face in his hands and muttered in his sleeve: “I couldn’t get hard, Kyle. The thought of her used to get me going, but lately I just… I don’t even know if I’d have the same problem with somebody else… god it’s so embarrassing…” he trailed off.

Kyle's eyes widened… he surely hadn’t expected anything like that.  
He cleared his throat and a pained moan escaped Stan’s lips.  
“No dude, it’s ok.” Kyle reassured him. “I mean,” he added when he saw the look Stan was giving him “it’s not ok. You are 17, you should be horny all the time. At least, that’s how I feel all the time” he added with a flush of his cheeks “what I meant to say was that maybe I know how to fix this.”  
Stan gave him a deadpan look: “How?” he asked.  
“We could try to watch a porn and see if it has any… effects on you” explained Kyle, his face red.  
“Dude, that’d be weird…” said Stan, lifting his head from his arms. Despite his words, there was some sort of hope in his tone.  
“Yeah, a bit. But it's the only thing that comes to my mind right now” said Kyle, who was wondering if he shouldn't have said anything, but then he heard himself say: “Plus, I think all the guys in our class have done it together. Watch a porn, I mean” he added quickly, his cheeks flushing again.

Stan had a thoughtful expression on his face, and was looking at the tv screen where “GAME OVER” was still on display. He was picturing it: his classmates, Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde all sitting on the floor in Token's bedroom, while moans escaped from Token's computer, all probably with their dicks in hand. The thought suddenly awoke something in Stan's brain, and a stream of adrenaline rushed over him: “Okay. Let's do this” he said, firmly, looking Kyle in the eye.

Kyle gulped. “Okay. Do you... Have any preferences?” he asked.  
“Not really. Let's try something that gets you hard: if it works on you, it should work on me, as well”. Answered Stan. “Unless it's something totally messed up, like, I don't know, asian girls puking on each other”, added Stan with a laugh.  
Kyle frowned. Even though he certainly was not into Asian girls puking on each other, he was positive that the kind of porn he liked was not the same his best friend liked, unless Stan was secretly gay, which, all things considered, could be a solid possibility: he hadn't been able to get hard while making out with a girl, after all.  
“Oh my god! Dude! Please tell me that that's not your fetish!” Stan had probably misinterpreted Kyle's silence and now he looked horrified.

“Oh!” Kyle snapped back to reality “No! Of course not! That's super gross, dude! No, I was just thinking of something really good... If I could just remember the name... You like threesomes, right?” he had decided that this was not the time nor the place to come out to his best friend, so he opted for something that could hide his sexuality.  
“Sure!” Stan was smiling at the thought.

Kyle was encouraged by the smile on his best friend's face and he turned on the computer, browsing for the video. At last, he settled for something that went by the title of “Crowd Pleasers”, the girl looked a bit like Britney Spears and the guys were nothing to speak of, but they had black hair, so they were good enough for Kyle. He hoped that Stan wouldn't notice that he had the exact same hair color.

“Ready?” asked Kyle, anticipation in his voice: he had a crush on Stan since the sixth grade, and just the thought of him jerking off in his bedroom made his mouth water.  
“Yeah” Stan sounded bold, even though he was a bit green.

Kyle pressed “play” and the room started to fill with low- volumed moans.  
Kyle's attention soon shifted from the screen to Stan, who was sitting next to him on the bed. Even though the only source of light was his computer, he could still see that Stan's cheeks were flushed and that he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. That was enough to make Kyle hard: he was, after all, 17, and his crush was just beside him with the intention of jerking off, or at least of trying to do so. Stan palmed himself through his jeans, and Kyle couldn't help himself: “Are you hard?” he asked.  
“Yeah, a little” answered Stan. “You?”  
“Yeah.” Kyle panted “but not from the video”.

Stan turned his head to look at Kyle and he saw that his friend was looking at him, an undecifrable look on his face. He noticed that somehow Kyle's hat had fallen on the floor, and locks of red hair were framing his face, and he suddenly realized that he was so close to Kyle's face that he could count his freckles, even though they only really showed up in the summer. He instinctively leaned in, meeting Kyle's lips halfway. They both whimpered and they separated like an electric shock had passed through them. Kyle looked into Stan's eyes and without saying a word, they both resumed their kissing, this time more fiercely. Kyle gently sucked on Stan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Stan parted his lips and felt Kyle's tongue on his. It was warm and wet and it tasted sweet from the candy they had after dinner. And it tasted like Kyle. Suddenly Kyle's scent, Kyle's taste, Kyle's colors, Kyle's presence were all over him and he just let himself taste him. Stan sucked on Kyle's tongue and a moan escaped Kyle's lips. The sound went straight to Stan's cock, almost making him dizzy with excitement. They kept kissing, Kyle's hands under Stan's shirt, rubbing mindless circles on his skin, Stan's hands were in Kyle's hair. Soon Stan found himself pressed against the headboard of Kyle's bed, with Kyle's mouth licking and sucking on his neck. “Ahhhh” he exhaled “Ky... hhh... Kyle that's... that's gonna leave a mark” he whispered. Kyle looked up and just smirked. Stan was now fully hard and it was getting uncomfortable. Kyle readjusted himself on top of Stan, and Stan's problem became obvious.

“Oh oh! Look what we have here!” Kyle grinned, stroking Stan's clothed erection. Stan just whimpered and moaned: “please... Kyle... I-I need...” it was obvious what he needed, but Kyle decided that he wouldn't give it to him just yet. Kyle resumed his kissing, tasting Stan's mouth once again, tugging on his hair. Stan was putty in his hands, and he punctuated every move Kyle made with a soft moan. It was almost indecent and Kyle loved everything about it. He slowly started lifting Stan's shirt, asking for Stan's permission with a glance. Stan took off his shirt entirely, his chest and abdomen exposed to Kyle. Kyle started trailing kisses from Stan's neck to his bellybutton, getting sloppier as he went down. He started to lick just above the elastic of Stan's underwear. Stan's hips arched and he was practically begging Kyle for some release.

“Pl- please, Kyle...”  
Kyle looked up and saw Stan disheveled, his face red, his chest heaving up and down with his heavy breathing, his hair sticking up in every direction, his lips red and swollen from the kissing and the biting, his eyes clouded over with lust: he was beautiful.  
“More” Stan whispered, his voice raspy and an octave lower that usual, and Kyle had to make a considerable effort not to come in his pants.  
Kyle undid Stan's zipper and pulled down his pants: he could see Stan's erection, still in his boxers. Kyle's mouth watered: he had to taste it, just like he had done many times in his fantasies. Kyle pressed his mouth on the cotton of Stan's underpants and was rewarded by a moan “Oh my God, Kyle...” Stan was breathing hard. 

Kyle pulled down Stan's boxers and his erection sprung free. Stan's dick was a bit shorter than Kyle's, but it was thick, and the head was almost purple and already leaking pre-come. Kyle tentatively licked a stripe on the whole length and Stan had to bite his hand to avoid screaming: Wendy had never done anything like that (not that she had any chance, to be fair), and it just felt so fucking good....

Kyle took the head in his mouth and passed his tongue over the slit: Stan grabbed a fistful of Kyle's hair, trying to make him take more in his mouth. Kyle sucked hard on the tip of Stan's cock, but he didn't take the whole length in his mouth. He looked up with a string of pre-come linking his mouth to Stan's cock, eyes sparkling. Stan thought he was beautiful, with his lips still wet and so red, eyes half-lidded and glossy with lust. He took his friend's face in his hand, wanting to taste himself on Kyle's tongue. 

As he broke the kiss, he felt bolder, and he removed Kyle's shirt. Stan started sucking on Kyle's neck, in a more gentle way than Kyle previously did to him, careful not to leave a mark. He trailed down, towards Kyle's nipples. He licked the left one, rolling the other between his fingers. “Ahh” Kyle moaned and arched his back, dry-humping Stan's leg: Kyle was rock hard. Stan unzipped and took off Kyle's pants and underwear in one swift move, eyes clouded with lust. He took Kyle's cock in his hand and started pumping him slowly. Kyle was panting hard, and, trying to suppress his moans, kissed Stan. 

“Wait” Kyle removed Stan's hand and started pumping both of their cocks: both boys moaned loudly when their dicks touched. Stan threw his head back, feeling his release building inside. Not long after, Kyle moaned “Stan – oh, God, Staaa-” and hot liquid spurted from his dick onto their stomachs. As he heard his name from Kyle's lips Stan came as well, screwing up his face in pleasure, coating Kyle's hand with his release.  
Both boys collapsed on the bed, breathing hard. 

“So...” Started Kyle.  
“So...” Continued Stan. “I guess you've solved my problem.”  
“Yep.” answered Kyle.  
“And, like...” Stan was hesitant. He turned his head to look at Kyle. “If it's ok with you, I'd say that I need to break up with Wendy and... well... just be with you.” He uttered those last words.  
Kyle grinned and kissed him. “Sounds like a plan”.


End file.
